


Slow Morning

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, They have a daughter and everything is perfect and nothing hurts, fuck you nothing hurts i said!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash groaned, not wanting to move away from his partner but did so anyways—he could never say no to cuddles from his daughter. Pretty little thing with curly brown hair and brown skin, he booped her nose and she giggled. “Daddy no,” she giggled tucking into Washington’s partner as he started tickling up the back of her neck, placing butterfly kisses to the tips of her ears. “Papa help me!” she cried, laughing and trying to bury herself in the chest of the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTeamSucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/gifts).



> I woke up wanting to write morning kisses, then that turned to cuddles. The cuddles turned to a kid appearing and Felix joining the fray!

Washington woke to the press of lips against the nape of his neck, the press up into his hair then up his jaw. He woke to the feeling of hands crawling up and over his back, pressing and tickling over the skin as it went. Wash moaned, groaning and turning his head to catch the lips with his. Arms wrapped around his torso, like vice grips they pulled and held him against the man’s chest.

One kiss turned to two and two turned to three—quick, simple press, pucker and release. Three turned to four and Washington was able to roll, turning to face the man who held him so kindly. Four opened to five; five turned into tongue and eyes sliding closed a slow casual slide of tongue in the early morning light washing out over them through the curtains.

A nice breeze through the open window catching on the feather light curtains and causing them all aflutter. It was calming, a wave of stillness—a peace floating, washing him up onto shore.

The bedroom door creaked further open and the cat bell around the feline’s collar jingled as the animal bounded into side and under the bed.

Five turn to six—returning back to a press, pucker and release. Six turned to seven, eight and nine when a child pushed his way into the room and climbed all over the figures in bed.

Round, wide away eyes stared down at the pair and grinned. “Why’s Daddy Felix sleeping on the couch?” The little girl pulled back the covers and wormed her way in-between the two men.

Wash groaned, not wanting to move away from his partner but did so anyways—he could never say no to cuddles from his daughter. Pretty little thing with curly brown hair and brown skin, he booped her nose and she giggled. “Daddy no,” she giggled tucking into Washington’s partner as he started tickling up the back of her neck, placing butterfly kisses to the tips of her ears. “Papa help me!” she cried, laughing and trying to bury herself in the chest of the other man.

“I heard cries for help,” Felix shouldered through the door with his typical morning swagger—nothing giving way to the fact that came home drunk after a night out with some buddies and couldn’t even make it to the bed. His hair was a frightful mess that only a shower would fix.

“Daddy is kissing me!” the little girl shrilled as she finally started to cover her ears. Her laughter weighting over the three men and pulling at their lips until all had some variations of a smile.

Felix jumped, flopping onto the bed and into the pile of bodies, “oh no,” he replied monotone, eyeing his two partners. “Whatever shall we do.” Again with more monotone, the grin pulling at his lips had the little girl howling with more laughter.

“No Daddy Felix!” her little hands pressing against Felix’s lips. “Papa Locus, help me!” she cried and the man she was tucked into finally took pity—he patted his partners away from their daughter, gathered her in his arms and lifted her from the bed as he rolled out.

“Did you eat?” Locus inquired, patting out of the room and towards the kitchen.

The little girl nodded, “Daddy Felix got me cereal when I woke him up.”


End file.
